Soul eater- Kieshen Disgrace
by Noaheric12
Summary: "Soul don't let him take me , please, please…..please." Why is Maka so worried and who is trying to take her, you'll have to read to find out. This story takes place right after the battle with Asura, and just when you think they win they must face a new evil, but is it truly evil? This is my first Fan-Fiction so go easy on me.


Soul eater

Death Room

"Spirit" The Death scythe turned toward Lord Death "Yes?" The reaper, Spirit noticed was looking worried "We have a problem, call in the sparoti team…..Now."

Meanwhile down at the ruins of the keishen battle…

Maka was still standing on top off the pillar "OI, Maka!" Maka turned to see Soul yelling at her, she couldn't stop the smile that came after that. She jumped off of the pillar and landed in Souls arms crying. She saw he started crying after that as well. "Soul, please don't ever leave me." Soul looked down at her and smiled "I'd never leave you, Maka." Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright red light, he turned and saw a figure wearing a black trench coat, a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and black gloves. Soul couldn't see his face due to the white bandages covering his face with the keishen symbol, three red eyes. Soul shook Makas shoulder because she hadn't noticed the man yet. "Soul, who is that? Is that Asura?" The figure turned towards the group and just stared. Finally the bandages moved away from his face, and the others saw his face. It held a bad scar running from his forehead to underneath his left eye, he only had one eye or so they assumed, his eye colour was grey and he had long pitch black hair. The man also had what looked like a computer bag slung across his shoulders. The man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Black Star charged him "I am the great BLACK STAR! Bow down to your god peasant!" The man's face bandages closed, but just before they did Maka noticed the man shot her a glare. Black Star tried to kick the man in the chest, but the man vanished. 10 seconds later the man reappeared behind Maka and Soul.

The man kicked Soul several feet away before he could react, the man turned to Maka and grabbed her by the throat. "Now, Drop your weapons and back up or the girl gets it!" Maka noticed the man would loosen his grip every time she showed signs of discomfort. _"He doesn't want to hurt me?" _She man turned to her and smiled gently. Soul was getting mad, who was this guy? What did he want? Just thinking about it made him angry. Kid walked up and said "Okay now let her go!" The man then did his gentle smirk to them and lowered Maka to the ground. She ran back to her friends and hugged Soul tightly. The man raised his fist in the air and pulled off a ring from his right hand "Well, I suppose I'll see you at the death room in an hour" He dropped the ring and it burned a large flaming hole into the ground. After a few seconds a horse crawled out of the hole, the horse had the keishen symbol all over it, its skin was the same night black as the men's hair " Good day!" and with that he rode of the platform were a great battle was once fought….

One Hour Later….

It took a whole hour to get back to the death room, but when they finally reached the door they sighed in relief. When they opened the door what they saw chilled them to the bone. The man from earlier was holding Lord Death down to the ground and Spirit was knocked out cold. "Father!" Kid yelled raising the already transformed Thompson sisters. The man saw this and whispered something that the group did not hear into Lord Deaths Face (I said his face because I don't know if he has ears?) and he stopped struggling. The man smiled and stood up, he turned to the group and his wandering eyes stopped on Maka. Those eyes were showing its masters emotion clearly-Disgust. His stare only lasted a second though because after that he smiled again.

Lord Death stood up as well and brushed dust of his dark body, and said in a cheery voice "Hello! Hello! How ya doing, nice to see ya!" Maka looked at the man and saw every once in a while he would glare at her again, but each time he did his stare softened. Then suddenly he walked up to her and said in a bored tone to death "I think I'll take her" Lord Deaths body suddenly stiffened "No not her, you can take anybody from the not group." The man smiled. He looked at Maka and said "She will do perfectly, I mean come on, who else would be better than the girl who killed my father, a full-fledged keishen."

Maka was now very worried, she turned to Soul to see him transforming his arm into a blade. "She's not going anywhere with you" Asuras son chuckled darkly and said "We can play again like we did out there but, you saw the outcome of that one boy, she will come with me for 10 years, is that understood Death?" Deaths back slouched as he said "Yes, but one day you're going to regret this."

The man frowned and said "That's the plan" Maka was really confused now, she slowly started backing away and then ran. Soul and the rest of the gang was right behind her. After running for about 10 minutes Maka stopped, Soul ran up to her and hugged her. "Soul don't let him take me, please, please…..please." She whispered the last word. "I told you I would never leave you, and I swear to Death that if he touches you ill-" "You'll what Evans, kill me? HA! I've tried, trust me that won't work not one bit." The man was up on a rooftop staring down at them, and mostly at Maka.

He jumped off of the rooftop and landed right in front of Maka and Soul, with the man so close Maka noticed that he wasn't actually a man at all, he looked to be roughly 18 years old. Maka took a step toward him and said in a icy tone "What do you want with me?" The teen smiled and frowned at the same time "My death, and you Maka Alban are my answer."

_**End of Chapter one**_


End file.
